creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yjaan
A Yjaan, by its literal meaning, means Holy War in the Sarradin tongue, and is called upon to destroy the enemies of Kwylion’s most holy creation, the Sarradin. The idea of a Yjaan, came from the prophet Sa'di Ahmed, whose ideas radically changed the way the people thought about the gods. There have only been three Yjaan throughout the history of the Sarradin, with two ending in success, and the third one ending in blatant failure. First Yjaan (SE 24-26) Declared on the 24th year into the second era, the first Yjaan helped spread the current Sarradin faith over the land, and was led by the prophet Sa'di Ahmed in his attempt to convert the many tribes. He stated to the leaders of these tribes, that the Orian Elves magic was killing innocent people, people he believed to be pure and just, made from the fragments of a god. Eventually, seeking an excuse to take the Elven lands and migrate from the harsh deserts, the tribes agreed to convert to his faith, and marched on the elves. At first, led by this the prophet Sa'di Ahmed; the tribes attacked tactically raiding the Orian supplies and besieging many of their cities. This was done in an effort to isolate the Orian forces, and drag them into starvation, forcing them to attack the Tribesmen’s forces. This was very successful, as the elves were forced to sally out of their numerous cities to find nothing. The elves enraged that the Tribesmen ran off followed suite, running into many ambushes until they were attacked by the main horde. For the most part of the next two years, this tactic proved most successful against the elves as they were forced into unknown territory and ambushed. Eventually the areas of Orian influence declined rapidly, and by the year 26 of the second era they were left with the lands outside their main city of Lothrian. Seige of Lothrian By far the most challenging events of the first Yjaan was the siege of Lothrian, a siege that lasted until the last months of the war. The Orian elves had been pushed back to this last holding, and stubbornly refused to give it up to the many tribes waiting outside the city. However, as the months went by, starvation and hunger begun to nag at the elves, forcing them to eventually concede to the many tribe’s wishes, and sally out to meet them. However, they did something that the tribes did not expect. They, with the last once of their magical power, gave themselves up to the demons, which then used their bodies as hosts. These deamons then attacked the Tribes in great numbers, killing and rampaging through their ranks. Eventually the prophet Sa'di Ahmed made his last stand with what was remaining of the tribesmen. They, somehow, with the grace of gods, forced back these unholy beasts and won the battle ending the elven tyranny. Despite the battle being won and the Yjaan successfully complete. The tribes did not celebrate that day, rather they left with some doubting the faith Sa'di had given them. Though many converted after the elves were defeated, some like the Thmunjii refused this religion and begun practising fowl magic. Second Yjaan (SE 109-124) In the year SE 109, the Sarradin nation was in disarray, the headsmen off each tribes threatened to rebel, and the people were unhappy. The new leader, Emir II, in light of this saw only one way to get his country out of the mess the previous rulers had instilled it in. He declared an Yjaan against the recently discover lands to the north, in an effort to unite the tribes through religion. This, was a very successful move by the new leader, as the tribes rallied to his cause to take the known world in the name of Kwylion. Third Yjaan Category:Nylosos/Factions/Sarradin Category:Nylosos/Events